girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Payne's Circus of Adventure
Master Payne's Circus of Adventure is a traveling Heterodyne show, among other attractions. It also serves to allow members to move through the Wastelands in reasonable safety -more than they'd have alone, anyway- and to provide a way for minor Sparks to hide in plain sight. Currently touring England, as besting Baron Klaus Wulfenbach in battle is not necessarily good for your long-term health. Known Members In no particular order... Master Payne A gifted stage magician, possibly Sparky. Runs the circus. They all do what he says. Countess Marie Master Payne's wife, and apparently a real countess. Doesn't like being patronized. Sparky, with an apparent focus on chemistry. Abner Master Payne's right-hand man. Had a sort of love-hate relationship with Pix, recently turned love-love. Pix An actress with considerable skill in con artistry, she helped to convince Gil and Bang that Agatha was dead, and never slipped despite Gil's rather ballistic reaction. Has since become involved with Abner. Hates playing Lucrezia. Lars Advance man. Rather prone to panic, and apparently possessed some kind of danger sense. Quite the ladies' man, he shocked himself by falling so much for Agatha that he would willingly go into danger for her sake. Got between Agatha and a truly furious Baron Wulfenbach, and now deceased. Maxim considers him an honorary Jäger. André The circus' Sparky music master. Dame Aedith Crazed vampire hunter. Balthazar Cute Little Kid. His getting lost was what brought Agatha and Krosp to the circus in the first place. Trish Belloptrix Balthazar's mother. Embi An African explorer, traveling darkest Europe in search of adventure. Once made a sacred vow to see the World before he died. Professor Moonsock A Sparky animal trainer. Fear her sky wyrms. Rivet Sparky mechanic with an amazing collection of tools. Thundering Engine Woman An Italian girl who makes a living by passing herself off as a Native American to the simple townsfolk of Europa. The real Thundering Engine Woman, a contemporary of The Heterodyne Boys, really was from the Americas and traveled to Europe for a time. Moxana A game-playing clank, and one of Van Rijn's lost Muses. Retreated into grief at the loss of Tinka, until she realized that she was with a descendant of the Storm King and went to join her. Tinka A dancing clank, and one of Van Rijn's lost Muses. Confiscated in Sturmhalten, to be studied as reference for the princess' new body. Badly damaged in the process. Madame Olga Fortune-teller and grifter. Dead at the claws of a spider clank in the Wastelands, Agatha's personal effects planted on her charred corpse in order to fool Gil and Bang. Since reconstructed, without a brain, aboard Castle Wulfenbach. What became of the shell after the Baron realized it wasn't Agatha's is unknown. Chef Sparky but poorly educated, the circus' Chef is working on a unified theory of pies. Achieved his greatest success when he managed to extract Agatha from the madness place."More butter, less nutmeg! I'm a genius!" Zeetha Lost princess of the lost kingdom of Skifander. Her role in the circus is unknown, but presumably had to do with swordplay and being generally exotic. Declined to go to England, opting to stay with Agatha instead. Agatha Heterodyne Lent her Sparkiness and her great big monster-killing guns in exchange for protection and concealment. Went by Madame Olga's name with outsiders. Krosp I A real cat who could sing and dance- unfortunately, he didn't do either very well. References Category:Sparks Category:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure